Lie We Can't Live: Year 1
by Miki girl
Summary: The twin children of Hermione and Draco. Nicolette and Seth stumble upon a secret that could bring harm to the students of Hogwarts. When Seth goes missing it's up to Nicole to try and find him. Will she be able to save them? Or is it already to late?
1. The Twins

Hermione slept peacefully on the white hospital bed. Someone's hand brushed the hair out of her face. Hermione frowned in her sleep and her brown eyes fluttered open, she stretched before turning to the only other person in the room. Hermione smiled weakly, still clearly tired.

"Do you want to see them?" he asked. Hermione nodded slowly, sitting up. The man gently placed the bundle in his arms to Hermione who smiled brightly at the tiny baby in her arms.

"That one's the girl." The man smiled. Then he added, rather smug. "She has my hair." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll just have to throw her out the door won't I?" She tilted her head.

"Where's the other one?" The baby girl sneezed loudly, causing both Hermione and the man to look down at her. The baby was tilting her head at them; her big grey eyes with flecks of brown eyes seemed to be laughing at them.

"The nurses are just checking up on him...Mione what are we going to call them?" The man frowned. Hermione tugged at his hand, he took the hint and climbed into the bed with her, a hand cupped his daughter's pinkish face. She smiled and waved her hands in the air, giggling. Hermione smiled even more.

"I think for the boy...Seth?" The man stroked her cheek with his fingers gently. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I like it...How about we name this little girl...Nicolette?" The man sighed.

"Fine, because I know you won't pick any other name." Hermione leaned her head back against the man's shoulder. The man tilted her face up and pressed his lips against hers softly...until the little bundle decided to start swinging her little fists everywhere demanding attention. Hermione laughed then the nurses came in, with another bundle.

"This little guy is here to finally meet his mommy and daddy," A pinkette announced then she looked at Hermione.

"Mrs. Malfoy...Could we steal your husband for a little bit, we just need him to sign your release forms seeing as your...all tied up at the moment?" Hermione nodded. Draco sighed quietly before kissing Hermione's temple; he carefully detached himself from his wife and children and left with the pinkette woman. Hermione looked at her son. He had a tiny bit of chestnut brown hair, like his mother, and hazel eyes, a mix of Draco and Hermione's own eyes...only more brown.

"What did you name the twins Mrs. Malfoy...If I may know," the old grey-haired nanny nurse asked, as she gazed at the two babies in her arms.

"This guy is Seth, and his younger sister is called Nicolette." The nanny smiled.

"Perfect names for two healthy children. My name is Clara Bloch. I used to work for Hogwarts before I grew too old to properly use my magic. Now I use my magic to do simple things that play a simple lullaby or rock a child in their rocking chair or their crib." Clara answered as Draco walked back in with a stroller.

"Thank-you for this...gift...You must be Clara right?" Draco asked. Clara nodded.

"My grand-daughter was having a baby but then she had a miscarriage..." Clara sighed sadly.

"Anyways, if you ever need someone to watch the twins don't hesitate to give me a call." Clara waved to them after they had gotten the twins into the stroller which could hold two children at once.

"We will Clara. Have a good afternoon." Hermione smiled at the old woman. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as the two strolled down the sidewalk, their two new-born children resting peacefully.


	2. The Train To Hogwarts

"Nicole! We're going to be late for the train!" A boy with messy brown hair and light brown, which could pass for hazel, eyes. He tapped his foot impatiently for his younger twin sister.

"I'm coming Seth! Hold on!" Nicole hollered as she ran down the stairs in her knee-high grey boots. Hermione and Draco were talking between themselves when Seth and Nicole appeared in the doorway.

"We're ready mama and papa!" Nicole said, out of breath.

"I told you to have everything ready last night Nicolette Malfoy." Hermione scowled her daughter. Nicolette Malfoy had hip-long platinum blonde hair and stunning storm-grey eyes.

"It was but then Seth scattered it all this morning!" Nicole complained as they all raced to the train station. They arrived with 10 minutes to spare. The Malfoy family watched as their luggage was taken away.

"Try and be this year's Seeker as well Seth." Draco encouraged his eldest child and only son.

"Nicole. I want you to know that I know you'll do great! You're a very smart and capable girl." Nicole grinned.

"But I want you to keep an eye on your brother. You know how he gets." Nicole nodded. Although this was Nicole's first year, Seth had gone last year. Nicole had gotten a sickness that made her stay from Hogwarts for a year.

"You'll see your father later you two. He's your Defence against the Dark Arts professor remember?" Hermione teased.

"And you're going to be our Potions Professor mama!" Nicole pointed out. The whistle then blew.

"Get on the train you two. We'll see you at Hogwarts!" Hermione told them quickly. Nicole and Seth quickly scrambled on the train.

"Hey Seth! Who's the lovely little lady with you?" a black-haired boy with blue eyes asked, as he eyed Nicole.

"Lay off Lucius. This is my younger twin sister, Nicolette." Lucius threw his arms up.

"Alright, Come on we saved you a spot in our compartment." Lucius dragged Seth away leaving Nicole on her own.

"Bloody bastard." Nicole muttered as she looked into compartment after compartment, looking for a spot.

"Hey! You with the blonde hair!" Nicole turned her head. A girl with dirty blonde hair and black eyes waved her over, farther down.

"We have two spots in here!" Nicole raced over to the girl; she slipped in and sat down.

"I'm Juliet Potters by the way." The girl grinned. "My dad is Harry Potter and my mom is Luna Potter." Juliet added.

"I'm Nicolette Malfoy. But you can call me Nicole or Nici." Nicole told Juliet. Juliet then pointed to the boy beside her.

"This is Avery Weasley by the way. Son of Ronald Weasley and Lavender Weasley." Juliet said as the ginger-haired and green eyed boy waved. Their compartment door slid open and closed one more time as the last spot was taken. This was a boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hey Ajax." Avery said. Ajax grunted.

"This is Ajax Zabini. Son of Ginny and Blaise Zabini." Juliet said for the boy. Nicole waved to Ajax who gave a small wave back. The train lurched forward and their compartment door slid open to revel Seth.

"Nici, I want you to meet some people then you three can have my dear sister back." Seth purred. Nicole rolled her eyes and excused herself as she followed her brother. He opened the compartment and dragged her in.

"You've already met Lucius Lawson." Seth said as she spotted the black-haired boy again. Nicole let out a smile.

"She doesn't look a thing like you...Never mind, I see it now...You both have the same face structure, although Nicolette is a head shorter then you Seth and she has lightly tanned skin, from her mother I would presume, while you have pale skin, from your father..." A brown haired girl with violet eyes sighed.

"That's Kendra Marat." Seth answered. Nicole made an "o" shape with her mouth after the girl's explanation.

"And my name Colin Harkiss." A blonde with hints of ginger said as he kissed the back of Nicole's hand.

"Hands off my sister you!" Seth punched the boy playfully on the shoulder.

"What houses are you in?" Nicole asked quietly.

"Gryffindor," Kendra answered.

"Ravenclaw." Lucius said proudly,

"Gryffindor," Seth told her, as he had forgotten to before.

"And Gryffindor!" Colin clapped his hands together.

"I shall escort the little lady to her compartment Sethy!" Seth death-glared Colin. Before Nicole knew it, she was walking towards her compartment with Colin.

"Thank you Colin." Nicole thanked him before he left. She sat next to Ajax again and sighed.

They had finally arrived at the Hogwarts platform. Nicole stuck with Avery, Juliet and Ajax as others moved around them.

"Come on!" Juliet tugged on Ajax and Nicole's hands as she led them to where the first years were.

"Let's go then." Nicole ripped out of Juliet's grasp and smiled at the professor with them. Hermione smiled back and ushered them into the carriages. Hermione sat with Nicole's group, as they were the last to go.

"This is it guys!" Juliet squealed with excitement. The others, even Ajax, smiled. Nicole had a determined look on her face.

"This is our home for the school year now," Avery said, just as excited as Juliet.

"We're all going to become great Wizards and Witches. I just know it...And who knows? Maybe we'll have an adventure while we're here!" Juliet added.

"One full of danger! Of friendship and love!" Avery said in a mocking voice as Juliet swatted him. Nicole giggled.

Little did they know...During their years in Hogwarts...That's exactly what was going to happen...


	3. Sorting Hat: Rivals in the House

They arrived at the Great Hall. The students above first year made their way to their House tables, while the First Years sat in chairs infront of the staff's table. It was then when their Dark Arts professor, Draco Malfoy, explained what would happen as he stood beside a chair where the first years would sit to get sorted by the Sorting Hat. Nicole watched as child after child was called up and sorted into their Houses.

"Juliet Potter!" Draco called out. The blonde haired girl walked up with an air of self-confidence and sat on the chair there was a moment of silence as the Hat decided.

"Gryffindor!" cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as well as Juliet.

"Ajax Zabini!"

"Gryffindor!"

Avery Weasley!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Nicolette Malfoy!" The whole room went silent as Nicole made her way to the chair. She sat down and held her breath as the Hat was in deep thought.

"...Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered as Seth stood up and clapped for his sister, her friends did the same.

"Yeah Nicole!" Juliet cried out.

"Good luck Nici!" Seth yelled out for his younger twin sister. Nicole made her way to the Slytherin table, her gray eyes looked for a spot. Someone waved her over.

"You can sit here." Nicole smiled at the black-haired boy with brown eyes.

"The name's Kyle Yates." Nicole smiled.

"Nicolette Malfoy...but you can call me Nicole or Nici." Kyle grinned then frowned.

"Is your brother Seth Malfoy of Gryffindor?" Nicole nodded.

"He's my older twin brother, I was really sick last year which was why I wasn't here." Kyle nodded in understanding then he pointed towards the black-haired and light blue eyed boy sitting in the chair.

"That's my cousin Xavier Maestro" Nicole and Kyle clapped as Xavier was sorted into their House. Xavier sat on Nicole's other side. Kyle reached behind Nicole and punched Xavier playfully in the arm.

"Told you dude!" Xavier scowled.

"And last but not least...Safire Homme!" a moment later.

"Hufflepuff!" Nicole clapped along with the others, showing respect.

"Now...Whose hungry?" Draco asked. Nicole and Seth stood up.

"Just feed us already!" Laughter erupted in the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head from the staff table.

"Ah...My two children...respectful as always." Hermione called out. Kyle and the Slytherin table looked at Nicole and Seth with shock, as with the others tables.

"What? They are my parents." Nicole muttered.

"You're the daughter of Draco Malfoy? I thought you just had the same last name." A 7th year Slytherin sputtered. Nicole shook her head.

"He's my papa." Another spoke.

"And Granger?"

"Goes by Mrs. Malfoy now." Nicole spoke up as the food appeared. Nicole and the others dished up and started eating.

"So you're a Half-blood then?" A Slytherin girl asked, her brown curls bouncing as she turned to look at Nicole.

"Yeah, but hey...It's who I am." Nicole said before taking a bite of her dinner.

"I can't believe Professor Malfoy would dirty his bloodline like that." Xavier sneered. Nicole looked down at her plate then up at Xavier with cold grey eyes.

"If you don't like that, then I suggest you shut your mouth before I Hex you into next year." Kyle cleared his throat.

"And moving on!" The Slytherins sighed with relief as Kyle switched the subject to get the two Slytherins from killing each other.

After everyone finished dinner they were brought to where their Dorms were. Nicole sighed as she gazed at the ceiling from her top bunk in the girl's dorm.

"Hey Nicolette?" Hannah poked the mattress above her.

"What?" Nicole peeked over the edge of her top bunk down at Hannah who was sprawled out on the bottom bunk.

"Who do you think is hot from our house?" Nicole glanced at the others, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that Xavier kid is smokin'!" Moon sighed, her eyes fluttered softly.

"What about that Seth kid from Gryffindor?" Nicole chuckled to herself before hanging her head over the edge, her hair curtained behind her.

"Seth's off limits girls." The others stared at her.

"You're an item?" Nicole laughed.

"He's my older twin brother." The others then burst out in laughter.

"Hey Nici!" Luna, Moon's 6th year cousin called out. Nicole glanced over at her.

"Hmm?" She pointed up the stairs.

"Kyle wants to talk to you." Nicole leaped down from the top bunk and raced up the stairs. She didn't see the second person standing in the doorway and barrelled right into him.

"Seth wasn't kidding when he said you never pay attention going up or down stairs," Kyle chuckled. Xavier glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Yeah...What do you want Kyle?" Kyle smirked.

"We're trying out for Quidditch tomorrow. They're starting early. Wanted to know if you wanted to try out. Seth says you're wicked at it." Nicole smirked back.

"I'll think about it. And you're right. My papa and Seth still can't beat me." Kyle patted her head.

"See you tomorrow then." Kyle said as he went to the boy's dorm. Xavier and Nicole looked at each other.

"I don't like you." Xavier started before Nicole cut him off.

"The feelings neutral."

"Just stay out of my way Half-blood." Xavier said before he tripped over Nicole's foot. Kyle just happened to look back along with some of the other boys and burst out laughing. Xavier got up and scowled again.

"Oops." Nicole shrugged before disappearing down the stairs.

"I can't wait for classes tomorrow!" Moon sighed. Nicole nodded.

"I'm gonna get some shut-up. Night girls." Nicole yawned.

"Night Nici." They all replied as they continued their chatter. Nicole closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, praying that the morning would come quickly.


	4. Quidditch Teams And a Crush?

Nicole scribbled down notes quickly as their teacher gave them their last instructions before class was dismissed. Nicole put her pencil back in her pencil case then closed her notebook. She rose from her seat, clutching her notebook and her pencil case to her chest, looking at the other 11 and 12 year olds. Seth was not in any of her classes. He was in the 2nd year classes. Nicole muttered an apology when she bumped into someone.

"Well if it isn't Half-blood." Nicole looked up at see the sneering face of Xavier. Nicole held her head up high.

"Maestro." Nicole said, her grey eyes now narrowed, her voice unusually cold. Xavier didn't seem to notice.

"Good luck with try-outs today, we all know you won't make the team." Xavier said before stalking off. She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep, husky voice muttered in her ear.

"Seth!" Nicole giggled as she removed his hands from her eyes.

"You ready?" Seth asked. Lucius, Kendra and Colin behind him smiling at her. Nicole smiled back.

"We're having a party in 2 weeks. In the Great Hall, already have Parkinson's permission to do so and we're using both wizard and muggle music." Seth explained before Nicole could question him.

"Cool." Nicole sighed.

"How was your first day of classes?" Kendra asked, tying back her brown hair into a pony-tail. Colin and Lucius muttered between themselves as Nicole followed the 2nd years.

"Seth!" They all turned to see Kyle, Xavier and a boy with brown hair and golden yellow eyes, a boy Nicole had seen before.

"Kyle Yates. I hope my sister isn`t causing you any trouble?" Kyle shook his head.

"Not me but this kid here," Kyle said as Xavier scoffed.

"David Longbottom," Kendra acknowledged the golden eyed boy. David nodded back to Kendra.

"Let`s go Nici." Seth said as he led them away from the sneering Xavier and the silent David.

"See you later Nicole!" Kyle called out. Nicole turned and waved, smiling at the three. Xavier frowned as the other boy tilted his head at her.

"You think you made it Nici?" Kendra asked her, after the try-outs for Quidditch

"I hope so." Nicole answered as she walked infront of the others. Seth winced in pain.

"How can you not feel any pain Nicole?" Kyle asked as he panted for air. Nicole shrugged.

"My papa and Seth and I used to play this in our spare time. Guess I`m used to it." Nicole replied. Just before they went down to the dungeons, Seth gave her a quick hug as did Collin which surprised Nicole.

"See you guys later." Nicole grinned as they walked upstairs. She followed the other Slytherins down the stairs, David still with them.

"David`s with us, he couldn`t make it yesterday. He`s a 4th year." Xavier said quietly before going back to his usual, teasing and jerk self. Nicole couldn`t believe it. Xavier Maestro had just been nice to her.

"They`re going to tell us who made it or not individually," Kyle explained when Nicole asked.

"Kyle Yates!" Kyle gave them a thumbs-up which Nicole returned. He came back moments later with a huge grin on his face.

"Keeper!" Nicole smiled for him.

"Nicole Malfoy and Seth Malfoy," Nicole and Seth made their way towards Draco and Harry, yes _the _Harry Potter had offered to help supervise any games and was willing to show all the teams a trick or two. Harry took Seth away a little to talk to him. Draco smiled down at his younger daughter.

"Nicole, you`re the Seeker for the Slytherin Team." Nicole smiled at her father.

"That entire practise at home really paid off huh papa" Draco ruffled her blonde hair, so much like his own, blonde, silky.

"It did." Nicole went back and told Kyle the good news.

"I knew it!" Kyle yelled out, causing others to look at them. Seth mouthed the words Seeker for Gryffindor in which Nicole mouthed back Seeker for Slytherin. Seth gave her a thumbs-up before turning back to talk to Ajax and the others.

"How else made the team?" Nicole asked, after they had gathered their things, ready to head back to their Common room to start and finish homework that had been assigned.

"Xavier, Hazel and Britney are the chasers. Taika and Andrew are the beaters, I'm the Keeper and you're our Seeker." Nicole sighed when he mentioned Xavier.

"He's not so bad once you ignore him or when he starts to think that you're ok." Kyle tried to explain as they entered the common room.

"He's an annoying idiot!" Nicole hissed out quietly.

"Who's the annoying Idiot?" Nicole turned to see Xavier leaning against the door frame, sneering at her.

"None of your concern you Idiotic prat." Nicole said sweetly before adding.

"Please put on a shirt! No one wants to see your body fat." Xavier glared at her.

"I'm not fat...This is called a well defined body." Nicole was fuming. Luna cleared her throat loudly.

"Nicolette...erm...Oh! Ah...Luna needs help with the essay due tomorrow for Professor Granger." Nicole sighed before turning on her heel and darting into the Girl's Dorm. Kyle glared at Xavier.

"You could be a little nicer? I mean she's only in our house too you know" Xavier gave him a bored look.

"I don't like her at all Kyle. Why should I be nicer?" Kyle frowned.

"Why don't you like her? She's beautiful, smart...She has a good personality...She's a really nice person Xavier...You're just too stubborn to see that...Why don't you like her?" Xavier hesitated for a moment. He looked around, seeing that they were the only ones in the Common Room.

"She makes me feel different...Like I...Wanna be a better person." Xavier said quietly before disappearing into his room. Kyle stared after him, mouth opening. Moon frowned when she saw him.

"Something's gonna crawl in there and lay eggs if you don't close your mouth soon." Kyle snapped back from his LaLa land state.

"Huh?" Moon chuckled.

"Do your homework." She said before leaving. Kyle bit his lower lip in thought.

"I need to get Seth, Kendra and Gaius' help on this matter." He said before disappearing into his own room.


	5. Quidditch practise and the letter

Seth twirled the pencil around as his mother talked about the different types of potions they were going to do after Christmas Break. When Hermione dismissed class, Seth gathered his belongings and rushed out of the classroom. By now, everyone in Hogwarts had some sort of nickname. His was the "Gryffindor Keeper". He watched as his Nicolette and some other Slytherin students walked by. Nicolette waved at him before Kyle blocked his view of her. He beckoned Seth over.

"What's up Kyle?" His sister had now disappeared into her next class. Their father's class. Defence against the Dark Arts.

"I need help with something that involves two friends of mine." Kyle said. Seth sighed mentally.

"Make it quick Yates." Kyle grinned then started.

"Ok. The problem my friends have is this...They keep fighting, girl makes fun of boy, boy gets pissed then gets back at girl, girl gets even more pissed then they start to bicker, girl gets frustrated and leaves, boy sighs in defeat and doesn't realize that he is attracted to her...Any thoughts on how to solve this problem?" Seth thought for a moment.

"Well...Get them to do stuff that involves the two of them to have to work together." Seth shrugged.

"I'm not good at giving romance advice dude." Kyle patted him on the shoulder.

"Same here. Same here." The two boys then nodded at each other and left for their respective classes.

* * *

><p>Classes were over for the day. The Gryffindor team had just finished their training for Quidditch for the day. Seth watched as the Slytherin team walked onto the field. Ready for their training. He caught sight of his sister. She looked so small and fragile among the boys of the team. She was the smallest of the team, only half a head shorter than the second shortest, her blonde hair was in two braids. Seth then walked over to where the other Gryffindors were. Juliet, Ajax and Avery were all gathered in their semicircle. Seth placed a hand on Ajax's shoulder who tensed up slightly before relaxing.<p>

"Great job today Seth!" Juliet grinned. Seth noticed that Avery and Ajax were busy watching the Slytherins.

"Nici! We're letting the Snitch go! You ready?" Seth's eyes flickered over all the Slytherins, who were on their brooms, getting used to their positions.

"Yep!" Seth found Nicolette, she was hovering over the Maestro chaser. Seth glanced at Ajax and Avery who were watching her with interest, Juliet cheered her on. They released the Snitch, and then all hell let loose. Seth chuckled to himself. No one, even if they were on Nicolette's own team, got in her way once she caught sight of the Snitch. They watched as she dodged her team mates, following the Snitch with grace. She was above the Snitch when she swung, hanging upside down on her broom, she reached out as her hand closed over the Snitch, catching it. She swung back up, holding the Snitch up over her head, laughing. Kyle clapped for his friend.

"She's good." Ajax muttered. Seth nodded.

"She taught herself how to do all that, hanging upside down to get stuff." Seth added. Juliet sighed.

"She's smart...beautiful...and athletic!" Juliet smiled.

"Same as me!" she added. Juliet was the Keeper for Gryffindor. The Slytherins were still practising when the Gryffindors finally left. Seth slipped into his room when they got back to the Gryffindor tower. He changed into his red and gold plaid pyjama pants, not bothering to put on his shirt...none of the boy in Gryffindor did really...and went out to the Common Room.

"Someone's looking sexy today!" Seth raised an eyebrow at Tanya. She had short auburn hair and was in his year.

"You just noticed Tanya?" Kendra asked. Tanya frowned then realization dawned on her face.

"I hate you Kendra." Kendra gave her a "You think I care" look. The whole room erupted into laughter. Then Juliet ran in, out of breath.

"Diner's ready!" The others raced past her, eager to get food into their stomachs. Juliet, Kendra, Seth and Collin giggled.

"Shall we?" Collin and Seth asked the two girls. Kendra slipped her arm through the crook of Collin's elbow, as Juliet did the same to Seth.

"We shall," Then the four walked out to join the rest of their House for dinner.

* * *

><p>Seth was in the Library after dinner for some last minute research. He frowned when he heard fluttering. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nicolette with her young female barn owl, Jaqueline or Jackie for short. Nicolette had a worried and frightened look on her face. Seth frowned.<p>

"What's wrong?" Nicolette urged Jaqueline to perch on the back of the chair. The owl did so, then Nicolette untied the letter that was still tied to her leg. Jaqueline let out a hoot and perched back on Nicolette's shoulder, tilting her head.

"I read it over before I got here...I thought you should see it Seth." Nicolette said quietly. Seth stood up and looked over the shoulder that the owl was not occupying. Seth's eyes widened when he read the letter over.

"What?" Seth muttered as the two twins breaths hitched with fear...


	6. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
